


Force

by teenagewerewolves



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sensitive cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagewerewolves/pseuds/teenagewerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was New Year's Eve and I got bored. Josh has sex with a fan on holiday. Porn without plot. I was planning on adding plot but at the moment it's just something hot for you to get off to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force

"I really don't care about pleasantries," Josh said as he pushed his wet board shorts down and the boxer briefs underneath them, clearly a preventative measure to stop any lurking paparazzi from managing a cheap dick slip shot.

Sam knew what Josh meant by that. "You don't have any condoms?" he asked, just in case a verbalisation was necessary to prompt Josh, as it was with most guys who wanted bareback.

"No," Josh reiterated firmly. "No lube either." He was preoccupied, rubbing himself steadily to bring himself to full hardness, stretching his balls out and occasionally pinching his nipples. Being around so many attractive people in the spa had made him horny, but obviously something a little more erect was necessary to penetrate something as tight as an asshole.

"Heh, not a problem. I'll take anything you can give." Sam removed his own swimmers and rested his forearms against the hotel bedroom's wall. He pushed out his ass, ready to be taken. "You're doing me the favour, man. Hot and famous. Nobody will believe me."

"No, they won't," Josh said. His hard on was full. He took one hand to Sam's thigh to line him up while his other hand was lathered in spit he then used to coat his cock. It glistened, the head with a thicker glow due to the precum it had been leaking.

Josh's dark brown pubes were still wet from earlier. The hair on his legs was similarly drawn together, stuck against his skin. As an entirely all-natural kind of guy, contrary to what he said in interviews alongside Liam Hemsworth, Josh's ballsack was also untouched by razor or scissors, but only lightly dusted with lighter brown hair. A thicker but still light coloured trail of hair traveled from the underside of his ballsack, between his legs, and up his crack. It was surprising that a man of such small stature was so hairy, but it was Josh Hutcherson, and he had many doting fans who would do anything to be between those hairy legs.

"Arms up higher, above your head," Josh demanded.

Sam complied, stretching his arms up further above his head. Doing so reveal dark but patchy underarm hair, a sight Josh loved on men. It also made his skin taut against the muscles underneath.

As Josh swept his wet fringe away from his eyes with his dry hand, he pushed apart Sam's ass cheeks with the other. "Nice. Pink." He pushed a thumb against Sam's hole, rubbing it to transfer some of the stickiness for easier entrance. He only pushed it slightly to ensure the entrance was similarly slippery.

With both hands, he lined himself up. As his pink head touched Sam's pink hole, he left out a groan. Closed eyes looked to the heavens. It was so warm, beautiful. The wonders the human body could produce with a little evolutionary ingenuity. Who ever knew this body part could provide this much pleasure?

In one foul swoop Josh pushed in, making Sam wince. The top, meanwhile, was in ecstasy. He began to thrust rhythmically and quick, but not rapid or ferocious. Slow enough that Sam knew who was in control, fast enough that both were sufficiently stimulated.

With the tight passage of Sam's hole to keep his cock inside, Josh moved both hands to Sam's body and began roaming.

With one hand on one of Sam's nipples and the other shifting between grabbing the bottom's underarm and biceps, Josh bowed his head against Sam's back. "So fuckin' good." He left out small grunts as he continued to push in and out of Sam, who was now also standing at full attention.

Josh's hands moved, one to Sam's member, the other to Sam's mouth. The first began to stroke. The movements were sporadic as the intense pleasure Josh was feeling made it hard for him to think and execute actions properly. The other, firstly, grabbed Sam's jaw. The bottom's head was down. Somehow that position and the wincing face he was making made the pain more bearable. Josh forced Sam's head up, then pushed two fingers inside his mouth.

Josh was rough in bed with both men and women, a fact that he tried to portray through his media persona. He had moved on from his 'cuter' self, someone who was always nice, dressed well, said the right things, to someone whose hair was a mess, wore leather jackets, and gave sass when it was unnecessary in interviews. No person who acts like that and looks like Josh would be gentle in bed.

"Fuck!"

Sam's face was starting to go red, Josh's fingers were not long—something that actually helped Josh identify where his prostate was the first time he fingered himself—but they still were long enough to encourage a partial gag reflex. To combat the feeling, Sam began to suck, and lap his tongue against Josh's fingers.

"Slu—ut..." Josh managed out. He had to withdraw his fingers immediately as he didn't want to cum yet, and that would have made him. He diverted his hand's attention to Sam's member, about same size as Josh's, 6" or so in length. While the length was average, Josh's girth was more swollen than Sam's, putting extra pressure on the bottom's sensitive walls and prostate. He began to jerk it.

"Baby! Oh, baby, I wan'a cum! Cum inside me!"

Josh didn't respond. He didn't need to. He was happy to oblige. He manoeuvred Sam's arms, which were still above his head, making his torso shift slightly as if he was trying to rotate his chest. Josh dived straight in; his face was at the perfect height to inhale the scent from Sam's underarm before sucking on his nipple.

Sam was taller than Josh. Being so, and being in the position Josh demanded, meant that his arm could reach Josh's ass, an ass that he had jerked off to many times in the past. There was one photo in particular, a photo shoot of Josh in jeans. He was standing in a lake, thigh high in water. The water meant the jeans clung closely to his body, outlining a sculpted ass. He had imagined yanking those pants down, not even past the bottom of his thighs, and forcing himself inside Josh's pink, hairy hole in that very spot.

But as Josh was in control here, he had little choice but to slap his dominator's ass. He just managed to reach far enough down that he could stick the first rung of his index finger in Josh's hole. Luckily, it was essentially the location of the male prostate.

"Cum." Josh demanded, making no allusions to the intrusion inside his hole. He began to pump Sam's cock quicker, harder. He took his hand off to stretch Sam's balls, just quickly, then returned to jerking.

"Josh! Josh!" Sam moaned. "I'm gonna—"

And he did cum in a look of pure ecstasy. Josh continued to jerk him as streams of white cum were forced out of him. Some hit the walls, some the floors, some coated Josh's hand. But most importantly, the orgasm caused Sam's body to tense, both outside and in. The ring and muscles that made his asshole constricted around Josh's cock. Like cannon, the muscle at the entrance would tighten around the base of Josh's cock. Then the next few centimetres would tighten, then the next few, then the next few, until warm muscle was tightening around Josh's pink cock head, a cock head that had been leaking precum the whole time, lubing from the inside out.

It was more than Josh could take, and Sam knew it. He pushed his finger back inside Josh, against the man's prostate.

"You're so tight," Josh whined. "So...fuckin'...warm!"

"Cum inside me," Sam managed to whimper amid his orgasm. The pure tone of voice, so weak and submissive, gave Josh the extra strength to thrust a few more times as Sam enclosed around him.

With one mighty thrust, a scrunched up face (or look of pure determination), and pressure on his prostate, Josh came. His own hole tightened around Sam's finger as his member ejaculated the salty whiteness inside Sam's hole. Josh let out an exasperated groan, with eyes clenched shut, sweat beading down his face, and cum now leaking down his legs.

He stayed stuck against Sam's back, cock still inside the fan, for a few minutes, the two panting and groaning and trying to recover. Every other experience Josh had had meant that as soon as he was done, he went soft. But he was still hard inside Sam, his cock slipping against walls of the world's best lube, being tickled by every movement it made and every breath Sam made.

When Josh's composure returned, he manually removed his wet cock from Sam's hole. It slipped out with a satisfying 'pop!' sound.

If Josh thought he was done, he was wrong. Sam dropped to his knees, turning around so his face was at Josh's crotch. Before Josh could even comprehend what was happening, his sensitive member was in Sam's mouth. The unexpected entrance made Josh buckle, or reflexively try to get away. His face scrunched up while his hands clasped either side Sam's head. His pelvis drew itself back, trying to escape from the over-sensitiveness, but to no avail. Sam's hands were holding the celebrity firmly in place.

As touching, let alone sucking, a sensitive cock does, little bolts of electricity were sent through Josh's body, making him jump. He could not stand still, comforting his face and having to constantly move his hands around Sam's head and shoulders. Every inch of him wanted to steal his cock back and run to the bed, sit down, and let himself recover.

"This tastes....mmm...so good," Sam mumbled around the occupant of his mouth.

If Josh wanted to respond, he couldn't. He just stood there, now trying to tense his body to relieve the tense energy. He could only whimper and whine, but form no words.

Sam continued, going painfully slow for what felt to Josh like hours. Then, to Josh's surprise, Sam withdrew Josh's member and stood up.

Sam moved his right hand to Josh's member, making him recoil at first touch. But he was persistent and managed to take a gold and begin jerking. It was rougher than a blowjob, so naturally more sensitive at the time. It made Josh want to buckle over right there, but Sam's other hand moved to the small of Josh's back. He pushed him so that Josh was forced to take a step forward, into Sam. Sam collected his own cock in his right and began masturbating the two cocks at the same time.

"Good," he praised. The balance of power has shifted from Josh to Sam as soon as Josh has cum. He was malleable and had little energy to fight back.

Sam moved his left hand from the small of Josh's back, while continuing to mutual masturbate the two cocks with his right hand, up Josh's body, feeling every muscle his back had to offer. Josh was leaning in on Sam, his forehead on Josh's shoulder, whimpering into it like a sinner at confession. Little moans and grunts followed. Sam grabbed Josh's arm and raised it upwards, which also meant Josh was somewhat straightened up. Doing so revealed Josh's own underarm hair, something that Sam has jerked off to before, and bringing into view Josh's lightly patterned hairy chest and pink nipples.

Wasting no time, Sam dove in, inhaling Josh's scent and the salty sweat that covered, in particular, that part of his body. As if he was a wolf howling at the moon, Josh's lips puckered and he looked up to the ceiling, but he was to weak to form a word, let alone a bowl.

Josh was so vulnerable and weak, he looked like he almost could shed a tear or two. While the sight would have turned Sam on, being skin-to-skin with Josh Hutcherson, jerking his own cock against Josh's cum-covered one, tasting the bitter sweat of Josh's armpits and neck, was more than fantastic in its own right.

"I'm going to cum," Sam announced. He began to jerk more furiously, the warmth of Josh's cock twitching against his meant he didn't last long. Josh didn't verbalise a response. He couldn't.

As soon as Sam began to cum, Josh did too. The cum was less viscose than usual, being the result of a second orgasm only minutes after a first one. Josh's own cock couldn't muster the strength to shoot spurts and waves out like was normal - it was so tired that the translucent, thin cum shot out of it in the same way piss did. It coated Sam's hand and the two cocks. Josh dropped against Sam's shoulder, spent and feeling like every nerve end on his body was on. All Sam did was laugh, because after all, he was the one who caused Josh Hutcherson to shed a tear after sex.

Josh snuffled and made his way over to the bed. He flopped down on one side. Sam followed and fell on his back on the other. Josh schooched over against Sam's body, almost in the fetal position but not quite so drawn together.

"I'm going to keep you." Was the last thing he said before the two fell asleep for 20 hours, recovering.

 


End file.
